My Healer
by ItsAmanda13
Summary: Sasuke finally returned and he sees naruto and hinata on a date. He choses her as his victem but what will he do when he learns her secret? How will the act together? RATED M! Now Completed
1. Chapter 1

My Healer

Chap 1

Couple: Sasuke & Hinata

Side Couples: NaruHina, NaruSaku, and TenNeji.

AN: Hey this is my seconded story and its my first SasuHina couple so please tell me what you think of it. J

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Characters! L

Xxxxxx

Hinata POV!

"Hey Hinata lets go on a date tonight!" Naruto said as we walked the streets. This would be like the 20th night they went out since the started dating.

"Sure Naruto." I said without stuttering I kind of got over that when Naruto and me started dating, well I still do it but not as much.

"Great lets go!" he said grabbing my hand run down the street to the Ramen shop which is the only place we ever go. I sighed mentally and sat next to him while we ordered. Him his ramen and me my miso soup. We ate the only sound was him slurping his fours bowl of Ramen. "So how have you been?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Well since last time you asked I'm doing fine." He blushed as if he felt embarrassed. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek which I blush while doing.

"Yeah sorry I forgot." He said with a sigh.

"Its fine don't worry about it, I don't mine answering the same question twice." I said trying to make him fell better.

"You always know just the right things to say Hina" Now it was my turn I hated it when he said that in public. He say me blush. "Oh I forgot you don't like the nickname." he said playing dumb.

I smiled at him "Its fine guess I got to get used to it any way huh?" I asked as he smiled at me and nodded.

"Well do you wont me to walk you home?" he asked with his foxy grin on his face.

"S-sure" I nodded. We stud up and he put his arm around my waist.

"Alright lets go!" he said and started walking but I stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot to pay silly." I laughed as he had a confused look.

"Oh yeah sorry bout that." He said taking out his money and and putting it on the table. "Ok now lets go." He put his arm back around my waist and we started of to my apartment.(She got kicked out of the hyuga house.)

Once we got to my door I turned to him to say good night but before I could open my mouth he kissed me. We stud like that then he but his arms around my waist and polled me closer and I put my arms around his neck. Then I felt a strong presence watching us and I broke the kiss. He look at me confused and I just looked to the side activating my Byakugan.

"What's wro-" He stop and I know he felt it to. "Who is it?" He whispered to me.

I gasped as I saw who it was. I grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him into the house. "Now don't be mad ok?"

"Who was it!" He yelled to me, and I mumbled my answer. "Oh come on it can't be that bad and I wont be mad." he told me.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Its Sasuke." I said almost to quiet for him to hear, But my luck he cot it.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"You said you would not get mad!" I said to him trying to calm him down.

"Well I lied! If I'd of known it was him I would of-" I stopped him.

"You would of what?" I asked him kind of frustrated of how he was acting.

"I don't know." he said looking at his lap as he sat on my couch. "But we have to tell Tsunade." he stated looking at me.

"Well you go home in the morning I'll go and do it, ok? And don't go looking for him last thing I wont is for you to get hurt." I looked down at him with pleading eyes he nodded and stud up.

"Ok I'll try my best, but when I get back from my mission tomorrow I wont to know what happened, ok?" I nodded and smiled up at me he smiled back. I walked him to my door and he gave me a quick kiss. " Good night babe see you after my mission."

"Night." with that he walked away and I closed the door. I walked up stairs and decided to take a shower.

After my ten minute shower. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to get a little snack before I got to bed. I was in the kitchen making a sandwich when I felt his presences again.

"What do you wont." I asked the air but I know he was behind me. I gasped as I felt his hands go around my neck.

"What I wont you can't give me." he said his voice cold. It made me shiver.

"Why are you here?" I asked knowing most likely he wont answer.

"I need a place to stay what better place then my ex-best friends girlfriends house." He turned me around and made me look him I the eye by putting a finger under my chin.

"W-why not go to N-narutos?" I asked trying to find out stuff I need to know.

"Because that wouldn't piss him off as much." he leaned down and put his lips to my ear "And I like this arrangement better." I felt his hot breath on my ear and I made me shiver in pleaser and fear. He smirked at me I could see the lust in his eyes. "What wrong I thought you liked your boyfriend apparently not enough."

"I l-like him just fine now p-please back a-away." I said stuttering which pissed me off, because he smirked down at me moving his lips over mine but not quite touch.

"I would If I believed you." he said. I shiver and I felt his hot breath hitting my lips. I gasp as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt him smirk as he deepened the kiss but sticking his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push away but he grabbed my hands and made it I'm possible. I finally gave into the kiss because it was to hard to resist. He let go of my hands and I put them around his neck.

Naruto POV

'Man I forgot my jacket!' thought as I started walking back to Hinata's house. I knocked but there was know answer I guessed she was asleep so I let myself in. I went in the living room and picked up my coat when I saw the kitchen light on.

I walked in there to see Hinata's hands trapped as she was getting kissed but so raven haired guy. I was going to step in, but before I did I saw the guy smirk and let go of her hands and her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled out as I say who it was then I say him whisper something to Hinata.

Hinata POV

I felt him smirk in the kiss and pulled away from and then whispered "I told you I'd be fun" I Heard Naruto yell and I turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I gasped as I saw Naruto standing in my kitchen door eyes red.

"What's wrong Naruto, Can't take your girlfriend cheating on you?" Sasuke asked as he glared as Naruto his voice was cold.

"Hinata come over here!" He yelled I looked down and started walking biting my lip but felt a hand on my grist yanking me back.

"What the?" I asked look at Sasuke's chest and pushed away but he didn't let go.

"Let go of her!" Naruto yelled I could hear his steps closer.

"And why would I do that?" Sasuke asked trying cocking his head to the side.

"Because, she's my Girlfriend not yours!" he yelled, I felt his hand on my arm yanking me from Sasuke's grip and into his. I squeaked as he did so.

"Well your not very good sharing are you?" Sasuke asked a little to innocent.

"No I'm not!" He yelled out to him and I winced. He whispered its ok in my ear and I calmed down a little. "Why are you here?" he said to Sasuke.

"Let your 'girlfriend' tell you that." and with that he disappeared into smoke. But I know he was still in the house.

"What was he doing here. Kissing you at that!" Naruto was kind of giving me a head act. I moaned but answered.

"Well he came here and said he need a place to stay I said why not go to you he said why would I do that because it would be funner to stay at his ex-best friends girlfriends house. Then he kissed me." I left out the part about his asking about him.

"Is that all" he ask kind of concerned. I nodded. "Do you wont me to stay with you?"

YES "No its fine I'll seal me house off so no one can get In."

"Ok" he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Alright I got to talk to you come out of my room." I say banging on the door to my room.

"Nope you got to come in here." I could tell he was smirking by his amused voice. I opened the door slowly once I got in the door closed. I yelped as hands went around my waist. "Got you" he whispered I my ear seductively.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled trying to shrug him off but it didn't work.

"Oh what's wrong, you didn't mind earlier." He said his lips on my neck. Which made me shiver I pleaser.

"P-please get o-off." I said stuttering. He laughed at my stutter.

"I don't believe you wont that." He's hot breath on my ear. Nibbling on the lob of my ear. Which made me moan in pleaser. He smirked "See told you." He whispered.

"P-please stop I have a b-boyfriend." He laughed at me but did stop. He pulled me to the bed to lay down. His arm around my waist my back on his stomach. I felt so warm I fell asleep to the sound of his heart.

Sasuke POV

I watch here sleep she look so peaceful that it made me wont to stop my plan and let her go, but a bigger part of me wonted to keep her and make Naruto pissed so I will keep this plan and do my best to pisses everyone off. When I heard a sniffle I was pulled out of my thoughts.

I look down to see tears coming out of her eyes in her sleep. "No Don't Daddy NO!" I started at her for a while trying to figure out what was wrong. "P-please stop NO you can do this I wont let you stop be-" She woke up jumping out of bed. Her head in her hands her crying. I felt like I had to help so I put my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned about her. "Why are you crying?"

" M-my d-dad h-he NO!" she yelled as I rubbed her back and she slapped my hands off her. "Don't touch not like her use to do" her voice was so quiet I barely cot it. I look at her with worried eyes and put my arms around her protectively.

"Don't worry I wont let it happen ever to you I'll protect you." what I said felt turn but I didn't no why I felt bad for her. "I'll leave you alone now I wont trotter you any more." man I hate the felling of gilt I got up to leave but her hand cot my arm.

"P-please don't l-leave me a-alone." she bagged me and I don't know why but I stayed I crawled back into the back and she fell asleep with her head on my chest.

AN: LIKED IT, HATED IT, Rate message me and tell me if you have any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

I don't own Naruto wish I did but I don't! L

Xxxxxx

Hinata POV

I woke up and I felt a warmth never felt before so I snuggled into it. Right after I did I felt a arm rap around me and pull me close. All the thoughts of last night can rushing back.

"Good Morning do you fell better?" I looked up into those black eyes that are usually blank but they were filled with concern. I nodded and put my head back on his chest.

"C-can you please not tell Naruto what I told you?" I asked him. I saw that ignorant smirk on his face which made me wont to slap it off but I didn't.

"Yes, I promise I wont tell a sole, but here's my question why doesn't you 'boyfriend' know?" I looked away not wonting to answer. "If you answer I'll let you take me to Tsunade." he said.

"Fine, Naruto and I never spent a full night together so he's never seen me wake up crying and he never asked why I got kicked out of the hyuga manner." He just nodded. "Now please let go of me and so I can get ready."

"Fine." I got up and when in my walk in closet. I grabbed my close then grabbed narutos black training gear. I walked out and though it at him. "What's this?" he asked confused.

"Close because to be honest you close look like shit." I said pointing at he laughed and nodded. "I'm taking a shower then we're going to the Hokages office got that?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" I just shock me head and walked in the bath room. I turned on the shower. Once I stepped in I heard him get up and leave the bed room. 'man for sure thought he'd come in here good thing he didn't.'

Ten minutes later I got out and got dressed. I looked in the mirror I stopped warring baggy close now when I'm on duty I ware a Dark Purple kimono with a black stash. It goes to my middle thigh and I have my two swords in the back. One with a White handle the other with a Black. All I now is every time I'm in town I get lust filled eyes staring at me and it disgusts me.

I walked out of my room to find Sasuke on the couch asleep. I walked over to my and stood over him. "WAKE UP!" yelled in his ear and he jumped like ten feet in the air I just started laughing.

"What the hell was t-" he stopped in mid sentence when I looked down to see why I saw him checking me out. "You look um…"

"I don't caring I get it a lot." I walked away from him and into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:43am 'damn why'd I get up so early?' I asked my sleep then I remembered I had someone wake me. I sighed and made some eat tomato and ham omelets.

"Smells good do I get some?" I watched as Sasuke walked through the door.

"Sure." I said not wonting to argue over food. I got two plates and split the rather large omelet in two. "Here." I gave him his plate and sat down. We ate in silence. Then I looked at the clock it was only 6:00 and I not leaving with him till I now Narutos gone.

Naruto POV

I woke up and got ready I was going to see Hina but the I remembered she still be asleep and she has the seal on her house so I went right to the gates. I found Sakura already there. I was pissed at Sasuke so I chose to tell her he was here.

"Hey Sakura guess what?" I said as I walked up to her. I saw he blush.

"Other then your hear early." I nodded. " Ok what?"

I grinned my foxy grin. I was about to tell her then I remembered Hinata was the one he went to not her and I know it would hurt her if she know that. " Um never mind." I said. She walked closer to me and put her hands on my waist and her lips to my ear. "You know I'v been thinking maybe me and you could get together for some 'fun' on the mission?" said seductively in my ear. I smirk and whispered back.

"I would love to" she kissed me and I kissed her back but then I felt sai coming so I stopped the kiss. "Sorry Sai's coming lets make this a to be continued." she nodded. I know it was wrong to kiss her and what I'm going to do but I love her and I'll do what the hell I wont with. 'Well as long as Hinata doesn't find out.'

"Hi Sakura, Oh Naruto Your early for once." Sai said walking over to the group. Then Kakashi came.

"OK were all here lets go we'll be gone for two days so lets go." he said and we set off.

Hinata POV

I hard come in. I enter with Sasuke behind me.

"Um Hi I Found Sasuke." I said not wonting to give out the details.

"WHAT!" She yelled Sasuke walked from behind me and to the love sate but her desk.

"How's it been." Sasuke asked as if he never left. I shock me head and sat next to him. I know Tsunade was going to yell so I covered my ears.

"HOW'S IT BEEN. WELL LETS SEE GREAT EXSEPT YOUR BACK AND YOUR TEAM JUST LEFT SO YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO STAY AND NOW I HAVE TO PUT OMBO ON YOU" She took a deep breath. "PLUS I HAVE NO SAKE." I shock me head at the hokage.

"Hokage-sama I know that your angry and I now you'd wont so sake so here." I handed her a bottle of sake and she drank it.

"Ok so I have to put you some ware were you wont be to much trouble. Sasuke leave the room for a sec I got to talk to Hinata here." Sasuke nodded and I look down. Once he left she started to talk. "Hinata do you know how to do the hyuga curse seal." I nodded. "well then I'll get Black ops to knock him out and you put it on him then he'll stay with you. You got that?" I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Great." she yells for a Black ops guy and tells him what to do next thing I know I'm putting the curse seal on Sasuke. After 10 hours I finally got it on.

"There know he'll wake up in about a hour with a head ack so can you get a Black op to take him to my house and put him in my bed?" she nodded. Before I could hear her say anything though it went black.

2 days later!

I woke up and felt like someone was kicking me in the head. I groaned. And pressed me head on what I knew was Sasuke's chest. He and I have really gotten to know each other while he had to stay with me. He got pissed when he first learned about the seal then he saw that I felt bad and gave me a hug.

I told him everything about me and my dad how I had gotten raped and got pregnant got a abortion then got kicked out. I cried and he held me in a protective way. He told me he wouldn't let any bad people around me. And we sort of became friends.

"Good Morning Hime" I blushed at his nickname and he laughed. He gave me that name because I was heiress of Hyuga.

"Morning Sasu" he groaned and I know it was because he hating the nickname just as much as I hated mine.

"What did I tell you about calling me that." He was on top of me tickling me and I laughed. We didn't hear a knock but we did hear the door bell.

"O-ok OK please stop I have to get the door." I said he stop and I got up and walked to the do I opened it confused by what I say It was Sakura 'I haven't talked to her since we fought. "Um Hello Sakura May I help you."

She laughed a evil laugh. "Yep just wonted to tell you me and Naruto had sex on the trip."

"WHAT!" I yelled out.

"Yep 4 times! Oh do you have company. Hello who a-" I Smirked as she stopped wide eyed.

"Oh did Naruto forget to mention Sasuke came back must have slipped his mind while you were sucking on him." She gasped and I closed the door. "Good timing." I broke down crying and Sasuke put his arms around me.

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sakura yelled "Aren't you Mad!" she yelled again and Sasuke opened the door.

"I think it time you leave and don't come back unless you wont to deal with me now bye." They argued till I got up wiped my tears. I walked in front of Sasuke and up to Sakura.

I punched her in the Jaw. "You BITCH get away from my house and tell Naruto to say away to now LEAVE." I yelled. Sakura started to cry and ran away. " I'm going back to bed you coming."

"Are you ok?" He asked closing the door. I nodded and felt tears come out my eyes Sasuke held me and we walked back to the room. We lad down I had my head in his chest crying. He rubbed my back. " Its ok just let it out." he whispered in my ear.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"Oh my Hime it's not your fault it's Don't be apologizing." He whispered pulling me closer and I snuggled in.

"I n-now but you a-always a-around when I c-cry know and you always get s-suck comforting me." I whispered. Trying to stop crying.

He put his finger under my chin and made me look him in the eye. "Hinata if I didn't wont to I wouldn't have. Ok so-" Just then there was a knock. "You just stay here I'll get rid of whoever it is." I nodded and he left.

Sasuke POV

I walked up to the do and opened the door when I saw who it was I slammed it shut. "WHAT THE HELL OPEN THIS DOOR" I walked away but then the door got kicked down. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY IS SAKURAS JAW BROKEN." I sigh this is great.

"One Hinata Kicked Sakura's ass second I live here no if you'd be so kind to leave."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LIVE HERE" he yelled out again.

"Hinata had to take me in because she's the only one that can work the Hyuga seal."

"Why didn't you just got to Hirashi (Hinata's dad idk if I spelt it right) he's a nice guy." right then I saw Hinata In the door with tears in her eye with the motion of her dad. Naruto attention was turned to her. "Hinata Why did you punch Sakura?" he asked not yelling any more.

I saw he walk up to him and ball her hand in a fist. " The same reason I did it to you." Before he could answer Hinata punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING BASTERED."

"WHAT DID I DO?" he yelled out standing up.

She raised a eye brow, "WHAT DID YOU DO? WELL LETS SEE YOU SLEEP WITH SAKURA AND NOW YOU COME OVER HERE AND HARASSES SASUKE!" I watch stunned and she hit him again this time in the balls.

"WHAT I never sleep with sakura" he said.

"Sure yeah you didn't now get the hell out before I kick you ass more the Hime already did." I said grabbing Naruto and throwing him out side.

"Oh and Naruto Where Over!" Hinata yelled and before Naruto could get back in she put a seal on the house. I watch her sigh and I followed her to the room.

"You ok Hime?" She nodded and laid down.

"Yeah I'm just going to rest haven't had that much 'excitement in a while." she said sarcastically.

"Ok Hime do you need any thing?" I was trying to help.

"Will you stay with me? I don't fell like being alone." I gave her a sincere smile and nodded.

"Sure thing." I got into the bed and put my arm around her "Hey we never finished what we started."

Hinata POV

What did he mean? before I could ask he was on top of me and I know what he meant know. He started tickling me and I laughed and smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"N-no stop that tickles!" I said in between laughs.

"Nope just because you asked I'm going to give more." I laugh harder I looked him in the eye. He smiled down at me. Before I know what I was I lifted me head and kissed him my eyes widened at what I did.

He kissed me back so I closed my eyes and we started kissing. His tongue traced my lip asking to come in and I let it. Are tongue had a little war and I felt him put his hands on my hips. I turned so I was on top without braking the kiss.

I put my hands on the rime of his shirt and pulled it up his shirt. We broke the kiss to get it off. I put my hands on his stomach and roamed. We were now kissing again. I just now figure out what I was doing. I Broke the kiss breathing hard. "I'm Sorry I just um." I bit my lip trying to think of what to say.

"Didn't I tell you to stop saying sorry and that if I did what I did is because I wonted to." I looked him in the eye which was a bad Idea because I about kissed him again.

I collapsed on top of him and he hugged me close. "I don't know what happened." I explained. He sigh.

"Hime its fine don't worry about it" I nodded and put my face deeper in his chest. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get you just um get that fixed." I pointed down and he blushed as did I. "Hello" I broke the seal and opened the door with a hole.

"Hinata your and Sasuke are wonted at the Hokages office for a mission." lee said to me. I nodded and closed the door.

"Sasuke I'm getting dress you should to!" I yelled walking into my closet.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mission!" I said walking out of the closet in my kimono.

"Well hey tell you this if you were wearing that just know I would have not let you go." he said getting his close and walking away. I blushed as I went to the bathroom to do my hair.

"Ready Hime?"

"Yep lets go." I walked out and his jaw dropped. I had straitened my hair and put two curls on each side. "You ok?" I asked walking over to him a put my hand on his arm. I nodded a looked away but before I saw his blush.

"L-lets go" he walked ahead and I laughed at him.

Xxxxxx

The Hokages office!

I head a muffled Come in. When we got in there I say a sad Naruto and a pissed Sakura. I smiled and Sasuke smirked. "Where here ma'am" I stated walking in.

"Good" I stood next to Sasuke and a pissed Sakura. "Now you Four are going to go on a mission to the Sand and you'll stay there till Gaara tells you to leave." she said.

"So why are we going?" Sasuke asked for all of us.

"Because Gaara needs two medics and I'm making you two Hinata's and Sakura's." She stated.

"Do we have to stay together?" Sakura asked.

"No you at lest have to have two on two groups. But I don't see the point." The hokage said. "Now you may go and leave before tomorrow."

"Right." they all left.

Xxxxxx

Out side the office.

"Well guess you two can be together and me and Sasuke." I said

They nodded and well all went are separate ways.

AN: LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5 : The mission!

AN: I'm sorry I haven't up dated I a long while I and so busy with school and everything I couldn't got it updated but I promise I'll try to update every other day. Again sorry please enjoy. (There is some SakuSaku one sided NaruHina one sided in this chapter and some TemrNaru one sided at beginning the it because two side some HinaGaar and last HinaSasu.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot so please enjoy.J

And when the words are underlined that means that there thinking it.

Xxxxxx

Hinata POV

"Hey are you done packing yet." Said asked as he walked in my closet and lend agents' the door frame. 'Well I guess there's no more stalling.'

"Yeah sorry." He nodded and walked out of the door I followed him. He opened the door and moved him hand to tell me to go first. I walked out and he followed me this time. The walk was slightly awkward. Neither of us said a word to each other. I looked over to him to see him looking up at the clouds. I smiled as to how the sun made his hair shine and eyes sparkle.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on me face?" I was pulled out of my thoughts and noticed I was staring at him. I blushed and looked away.

"Um no there was a bee by your head and I was trying to decided weather I should get it or not." I looked down hoping to believe me.

"What really and you just watched to see if I'd sting me." He grinned. "So what's the really reason?"

"That is, and if you don't believe me then fine." I walked a little fasted and smiled as he speed up too.

"Hey wait up Hina I was just making sure." he grabbed my arm. "Hey are you ok?"

I was completely frozen by the nickname he called me by. The one My Ex-Father gave me. I felt tears wonting to prickle out of my eyes. I looked away from Sasuke and squeaked out a muffled I'm fine.

"No your not look at me." he put his hand Under my chin and made me look him in the eye. I tried to look away, but I couldn't his eyes trapped mine.

"What's wrong my Hime?" He asked me his eyes filled with concern. Yeah lucky me I get the passionate Sasuke and he's always so determent to find out what's wrong. I guess I should tell him. Or I could say don't call me Hina. "Come on you can tell me." I sighed and told him why I frozen why I hated that nickname from the beginning. "Oh, Hinata I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do." I snapped. "Come on we have a mission and I'd like to get to Suna before Naruto and Sakura."

"Alright Lets go." We walked out the gates and started walking are way through the forests. When I felt the presence of the two people I didn't wont to see. They walked out and Saw us I sighed and the approached.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun," She posed. "Hinata." I just nodded and keep walking. Sasuke must of notices my discomfort because he tried to sho the way.

"I thought we were going In teams of two not all of us together."

Naruto POV.

I know this was a bad idea. 

Flash back to What Sakura suggested.

"Naruto lets go meet up with Sasuke and Hinata and then We could get them away from each other and I can finally talk to Sasuke and you can do what ever you wont to the Bitch Hinata." I keep quiet and thought about it. Well I could get Hinata back but then again Sasuke's my friend and I don't wont him to got throw what I did with sakura. Oh well guess I have no Chose.

"Ok what will we say when we get there."

"Pretended were sorry fro what we did get on there good side then We split them up."

"OK" I sigh not knowing if it will work.

Back to The present.

"What do you two wont any way." Sasuke asked and I could see the anger coming out of him.

"We can to say we are sorry for what we did and we wont one more chance." I said not believing my own words but I guess Sakura was right because they bought it I think. I Saw Sasuke look over at Hinata and whisper something to her she nodded her head in agreement.

"Why not just don't slow us down." With that we all started walking After a couple of hours it was getting dark.

"We should stop before its to dark." They nodded the heads in agreement. We set up are tent which there was only two Before I could say boy and girl in sprat tents Hinata spoke.

"I'll sure with Sasuke since in us to it so you two can share a tent." What did she mean us to it? I guess that means he shares a bed with her in her one room apartment. A voice in side his head comment I frowned knowing that I never got to sleep in the same bed as her. Maybe the doing more then sleeping with each other. The voice said I looked over at then and saw Sasuke looking at her with concern, but I don't know what about. "Who wont's first watch." I was brought out of my thoughts when she asked the question.

"Why don't you and Naruto do first watch?" Sakura suggested. I saw Sasuke and Hinata frown, but nodded. "Good now I'm going to get some shut eye see you guys when its my shift." With that it was just me Hinata and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with him." Sasuke whispered to her and I frowned.

"Better then with that whore Sakura." She whispered back which made me smile.

"Well night Hime and Naruto." Hinata bid him good night and I nodded.

"So what are you two really doing here?" She asked cocking her head.

Hinata POV

"So what are you two really doing here because I know you are not sorry for what you did." Naruto looked down thinking About something

"I'll tell you if you walk with me." I nodded me head and let him lead the way. When we stopped we were by a lake with a waterfall. What is he thinking. "I have a question for you before I answer yours." I nodded me head. "Why are you sleeping with Sasuke you barely even know him me and you dated for the longest time and you never once sleep with me." I noticed he was getting closer so I backed up.

"I'm N-"He cut me off he was getting closer again and I backed up one more time and found my self up agents' a tree. I gulped as he put his hand on the tree the other on my wrists.

"Don't say your not I can tell you are by the way he looks at you and you look at him." I look down and I felt him move my hands over my head.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked scared as he put his lag in between mine spreading my legs the he rested him self in between them.

"Getting what I never got." Before I could scream he put something in my mouth. No Not again No Please NO! I yelled to my self but it was to late he already ripped my close off and his to . I gasp and tears fell out as he entered me. I Remember this happening to many times before that's why I left. I felt him push him self in farther and I gasped as I started to tare. More tears fell as he finished he looked down and saw me crying.

He quickly jumped off. "Omg I don't now what came over me Hina I'm so sorry." I just keep crying I curled in a ball like I did after my father raped me. He took the thing out of my mouth and I started whispering.

"Daddy stop no not again I always do why not sissy hurt sissy not me." I mumbled over and over again as all the flash backs came. I remembered the first time he did it. It was a month after my mom died.

FLASH

"Daddy were are we going." I asked because we never leave Neji or sissy at home.

"Some where specile just for me and you." He grinned a evil looking grin but I though he was just happy.

"OH REALLY DADDY!" I exclaimed. He nodded a keep walking soon we where in the forest. "Daddy I'm scared."

"Don't worry sweetie every thing is fine." After he said that he stoped "Here we are."

"Wow its Pretty" I ran up to the water and took my shoes of sticking in my feet.

"Just like my little girl go ahead and go in." I smiled then frowned.

"But I got no bathing suit daddy." I pouted.

"Just take your clothes off and go in."

I smiled again. "OK" I got my clothes off and jumped in. then I notice me daddy was in to. "Daddy lets race."

"I have a better idea" he got close and put his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing dadd- AHH" I screamed as he stuck himself inside me.

"Shh its alright honey no need to worry this is how much I love you" He started pushing and I cried once he was done her told me. "Know don't tell any one about this and well come here every day from now on so get dressed and met me home." then he left me there. I curled in a ball when I got out of the water and cried for hours. Then the sun came up so I got dress and laid back down.

END OF FLASH

"Hinata are you ok what happened." I Was being shacked by Sasuke as Sakura was staring at me and Naruto know where to be seen. I started crying again remembering what happened.

"What's wrong with you Hinata?" Sakura asked in a snotty tone and I know she knows what happened. I shock me head and they frowned.

"Sakura you go back and check on Naruto." She sighed but nodded. Once she left Sasuke looked down at me. "What happened?"

"Naruto…. And….. My…..Dad….. And…..Raped…..and…..I…."I said between cries he just looked at me. The he jumped up.

"That Bastered I'm going to kill him." I remember As I told Kiba, Shino, and my sensei about my dad and Kiba had the same reaction . But then I told them what he'd do If I told and they went to the hokage.

"No… You c-can't p-lease just let I-it go." I said her looked at me as if I was crazy then say the sadness in my eyes and sighed. He got back down and took off his shirt I tensed as he did so then he handed it to me.

"Here put this on." I looked down to see I'm only in my bra I took the shirt and put it on quickly. "Come here." I crawled over to him and he put his arms around me protectively. I laid me head on his chest and listened to the his heart bet. "Do you still wont the to travel with us because if you don't I could get you to Suna but night tomorrow."

"Please make them leave." He nodded and stood up I was about to get up when he picked me up bride still and started to carry me. "I c-can w-walk S-Sasuke." I stuttered and he looked down at me. I looked into his eyes the nodded my head so that he could carry me.

The Next Day!

I woke up and I felt sore. I felt something warm so I cuddled into it. Then the memories of last night came and I popped out up into the sitting Poisson.

"What wrong" I heard a groggy Sasuke ask. I looked down to see his eye still closed.

"Um oh I think we should leave before Sakura and N-Naruto wake up so its easier to leave them." I lied but he nodded his head.

"Alright then just get dressed and wake me when your ready." I looked down at him and smiled knowing he fell back asleep. I got up and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for last night" I whispered to a sleeping Sasuke. Or what I thought was a sleeping Sasuke.

"No problem Hime." He whispered. I blushed and got ready once I was done I knelled next to Sasuke.

I put me lips to his ear "Sasuke Time to get up." I said in a sweet tone.

"5 More minutes" He mumbled. I smile and got a better play. I remembered what Naruto said before the bad stuff happened so I put my lips back on his ear.

"I have a special present for you." I whispered seductively. Suddenly his eye popped open and he looked at me and jumped, because of how close I was. "You ok you look kind of scared." I giggled as his eye went wide as he remembered what I said.

"What kind of present?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No present just getting your lazy but up and that was the only way." I giggled again as he frown.

"Well that's not very nice."

"Well sorry what do I have to do to be the nice one again." I asked with a cocky smile.

"My present what every you were planning." he said looking at me weird I decided. I smiled and put my lips on his. I kissed him for a good 5 seconds till I pulled way.

"Now get up we have to leave its almost day brake." He nodded he got up we packed the tent and ran for it once we got in the sand and saw the gate we slowed down.

"Hey, we made it faster then I thought we would." I nodded. We got to the gate and standing there was Gaara Temari and Kankuro. I smiled as we enter the gate. Kankuro run up and hugged me.

"Long time no see Hinata." I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Now let got Kanky your going to scary her away." Temari came up and hit her brother on the head. "How have you been?"

"I've been good and you?" She smiled as we talked but got interrupted by Gaara.

"Where are the other two."

"We traveled in twos so we don't know where they are." Sasuke said good thing because I would of told the truth.

"Well then they should be here in no time." I nodded and so did Sasuke.

"So Gaara How has being a Kaze treating you." I asked

"Good and I see you got better with you metical because I said to send the best two." He commented.

"Yeah I had lots of free time after train with Neji." I said. He nodded.

"Well that's good you got to do what you wonted." I smiled.

"Yeah most people do." I said sarcastically.

"Hate to brake the love fest, you two look tired why don't I show you your homes in the towner." Temari said Me and Sasuke both nodded.

"See you later Hinata" Kankuro yelled as we walked away. I just waved and followed Temari.

"So Why didn't you travel with Naruto aren't you two like dating." Temari asked and I looked down to the ground.

"He cheated on me with Sakura and so we broke up." She just nodded.

"So your dating Duck hair here?"

"No we are not dating were friends" Sasuke said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sure." Was all she said we talked a little more till we got to the tower. " Ok so here's your room Sasuke." she pointed to the door once Sasuke was in she walked me to my room. "So are sleeping with him because there is totally feelings there."

I looked at her then sighed. "No I'm not sleeping with him and I'm not dating him. He has order to live under my house for the first year he's here we became friends and in 10 months when its time for him to leave I'm kicking him out."

"Are you sure because you could see the jealousy coming off of him when Kanky hugged you and then when you were all friendly with Gaara." I rolled my eyes. "You know now that your single you can date one of my brothers then you could come down here all the time and we could hang out." She clapped he hands as if it was the greats idea in the world.

"Well I would but Kankuro's a man Whore and Gaara's always to busy." I said she laughed and opened my door.

"Your right but it was worth a shot." We walked in my room and I sat on the bed. "When did you start the whole cute kimono thing?"

"Um about a year ago I got tired of my old look." I smile and she laughed.

"Well good luck getting my brothers off you now." We laugh then there was a knock on my door. "Come in." The door opened and Kankuro poked his head in then opened it further to let himself in.

"Came to tell you two that Gaara Is taking everyone out to dinner. So get ready. Oh and Naruto and Sakura have arrived." We nodded and he left.

I opened my bag a pulled out a new kimono. I got in It and Temari made me spin to get a full view. "Nice now lets go." I nodded and we head out. Sasuke walked with us because his room was right next to mine we all walk only talking every now and again.

TO BE COUNTINUED…..

AU: Thanks LOVE IT? HATE IT? Please review. J


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4!**

**AU: Hey people I'm Back I'm going to do like a little Scene thing so Hope you like the story and it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, Taco Bell, Or Spencer's(Going to make that a weapon store not Sk8ter.)**

**ItsAmanda13: Hi I'm Amanda-Chan its nice to meet you all! We will have Sasuke And Gaara with us today. **

**Sasuke: Does he have to be Hear.**

**Gaara: I don't like it as much as you do.**

**Me: You Two BE NICE!**

**Both: YES MA'AM.**

**Me: Good Now I'm going to Ask you two some questions….**

**Sasuke: Like What.**

**Me: -Hits Head- Don't interrupt me! Now Lets continue. I'm going to ask questions and you'll answer. Got it?**

**Gaara: -Laughs- Stupid Sasuke…**

**Me: -Hits Gaara to- Be Nice.**

**Sasuke: -Laughs-**

**Me: -Hits Both- You Two BE NICE. Gosh. Ok first question. Why do you like Hinata?**

**Sasuke/Gaara: YOU MADE US!**

**Me: Oh Yeah I forgot. Ok Next Why do you hate each other?**

**Sasuke: Because he is a girl stealing man.**

**Gaara: No she's not yours and he's snotty an arrogant.**

**Me: Ok then. Lets Just Start The Story!**

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey, Gaara Why did you pick this restaurant?" Naruto asked. It was a Taco Bell That looked bran new.

"Because this place ROCKS!" Kankuro said. Hinata and Temari laughed at him.

"Let just go in." Sakura said we all nodded and walked in. We got a table and Hinata sat in between me and Gaara with Naruto By Gaara. Kankuro, Temari and Sakura. On the other side. We ordered 20 hard tacos 15 soft and 12 Burritos to slit.

"So, How have you three been?" Hinata asked. I looked over at her to Gaara to find him staring at her.

"We've been Great, Hinata Hey did you ever think about my…." Kankuro got stopped by Temari hitting him and Gaara doing the Same with his Sand. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Being a pervert." Gaara stated I looked at Hinata to see her blushing really hard. Sakura Was laughing. 'that Bitch' I thought.

"I wasn't Being Perverted. I was Just re asking about a perverse advent." Kankuro stated.

"No, you were being perverted." Temari said hitting him again.

"The, Hell" Kankuro was getting pissed I laughed on the inside.

"Kankuro just shut up." Gaara said staring daggers at Kankuro. He did shut up and once we were done We all got up and walked out of the room. Temari grabbed Hinata and me and Gaara started at her.

"Come on Sunny Lets go to Spencer's." Temari said excited.

"Ok" Hinata replayed they ran off to I guess Spencer's What ever the Hell that was.

**Hinata POV**

"Hinata Look at this; It would be perfect for you." Temari said She was right to she had a Kanata with a Dark Purple halt with a half moon on it. The sword was Black with Dark purple tips going down that looked like blood.

"I love it Temari!" I stated ecstatically. I grabbed it at got in my fighting stence.

"OMG you look so cute and I goes with you Kimono." We walked up to the counter.

"How, may I help you two beautiful girls?" The man behind the counter asked/flirted.

"Well I'd like to buy this Kanata for my little friend here." Temari said I blushed a light blush.

"That will be 750 yen." the guy said.

"Charge it to my brother Gaara the Kaze."

"Yes. Miss. Temari.' He said. "Would you like a bo…" Be for he finished I put it in the Stash that holds my Kimono together (sorry couldn't find the right word). That's when he got a look at me his eyes popped out of his head.

"What are you looking at sleazebag?" Temari asked while smirking the guy shook his head.

"U-uh I-I was just going to ask you friend to hang o-out." He stuttered.

"No thanks." I said about to leave I heared Temari whisper to him.

"Got to Fight both my Bro's and Uchiha and a Naruto. So it will be a while" she said I blushed and walked away. "Come on Sunny it's True don't hide it." She yelled After me and I didn't slow down "Hinata Slow Down god damn it" She yelled and I stopped which cased her to bump into her.

I turned around. "You had to Say that to him now he's probably thinks I'm sleeping with all of then." I said in a almost yell.

"Hinata, I'm sorry But it wouldn't be that bad." She said. I glared at her. "You spend to much time with Panda And Grumpy pants." After she said that I started to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing I just can't stay made at you when you use you fun nicknames." I laughed.

"Hey Sunny?" I cocked my head and she continued. "Do you still have a thing for Naruto." Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Guys Temari has a big crush on Naruto but I'm not going to tell her about the hole rape thing that would break her heart.

"Not One bit." I said looking her strait in the eye. "And I don't mind if you try dating him."

"W-what I would never." she said and I smiled and said right. "Oh shut up lets get back I wont to see how good you are with that Kanata." I nodded once we got back it was sunset. Once we got to the training field Temari attacked me.

"What the that's not fair." I said taking my new Kanata out.

"Never said I was fair." she replied. I attacked her and gave her a good deep scratch on her arm.

"FUCK HINATA THAT HURT." she yelled.

"You said we didn't have to play fair." I said blocking her wind with my Kanata which I'm secretly putting chakra into Shh.

"Fine lets go this." after a hour Temari was torn up and I was just standing there. " Give me that Kanata back I don't like you with it. I laugh.

"No take Backs. Let me Heal you." Right then Gaara walked out.

"What happened here." He had a smirk on his face.

"Omg " She said really fast barely I could understand but Gaara got it.

"I unders… Wait what di you mine I got it?" He asked.

"Temari said to Bill it to you." I stated and continued healing Her.

"What?" Gaara asked kind of loud It got Sasuke to come out.

"You are you guys so lo…. What happened to you?" He asked looking at Temari.

"I kicked her but and now Gaara what do you not understand about. Temari. Put. It. On. Your. Bill." I asked slowly.

"I get it how much was it?" he asked

"700 yen (8.4959 U.S dollars.)" I said.

"Oh that's not bad." Sasuke said.

"Look at it well let me get the blood off" I said they stared at me as I got water out of nowhere at washed my new Kanata. "See." I held it in there faces.

"That's a nice Kanata" Sasuke and Gaara said Unison.

"I know Temari Picked it out." I said.

"I did." she said all healed.

"Well any way I can out here to tell you guys to go to bed you got a lot of work tomorrow."

"Right." we all went in the house.

**3 Months Later.**

"Hinata wake up." I heard someone from under me say. I groaned. "Hinata you have to wake up you have to meet with Neji in.." there was a pos. "About 1 hour." I popped up and looked at the clock.

"Shit. He's going to kill me." I whispered.

"Just take you Kanata. Now get going." He said pushing me into my closet. Me and him are really good friends now He saved me from Kankuro's perverted offers. I smiled as I got ready. I got in A dark Purple Kimono with a tree and dead leaves falling of the moon is full.(If you didn't get it that's the Pic on her Kimono.)

"Bye, Sasuke See you at 4." I said walking out. I got lost in a day Dream

**Hinata's Day Dream**

I was walking around the kitchen cooking. I was putting ingredients in when I felt arms go around my waist.

"Smells great." The voice said

"Thanks it will be ready in a little."

"My Hime I meant you." I turn around to see a smirk on Sasuke's face. "You always smell like Lavender and Brown Sugar." I blush.

His hands were still around me and are faces were only about two inches apart. He put his head down and his lips touched mine. I didn't resist and we kissed. His tongue lick my bottem lip and I let him enter…..

**Pulled Out of Day Dream(**guess who)

"Hinata what are you doing we were suppose to meat 10 minutes ago." Neji said I shook my head.

"What?" I asked cocking my head and raised a brow.

"Where you day dreaming about you and Sas…" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Neji-Aniki (I think that's brother) don't say it out loud." I said he laughed under my hand then took it off his face.

"Sorry forgot but you need to tell him." he said with a sensitive voice.

"I will tonight." I said looking down.

"Good and if he hurts you I'll bet him to a pulp." I didn't laugh because I knew he was series'.

**Me: The end of this Chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sasuke: Please leave her a review.**

**Gaara: and Rate it. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter : 5 The ask out.**

**AU: Hey everyone sorry I'm late I had a party to go to all weekend. Hope you like this chapter. It's going to be really short though just to let you guys know the next one will be long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto Or Characters. **

**Sasuke POV**

Man, I'm so bored. When's Hinata suppose to get back. I looked at the clock. Uh.. 2 hours! I'll just take a nap.

**Sasuke's Dream.**

"Hey Sasuke what do you wont for dinner tonight?" Hinata asked looking from the fridge to me.

"I don't care" I said looking down to grab my coffee. I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone sit on my lap. "What are you doing?"

"Something Fun" Before I could comment her lips where on mine. I didn't resist because I knew I liked no loved her. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance…

**END**

I woke up to the door open but I pretended to still be asleep.

"Sasuke are you here?" I heard that voice that's so sweet in my ears.

"Yeah on the couch." I heard foot steps closer. Till she was right in front of me.

"Oh.. Did I wake you?" She asked in her worried voice.

"It's fine Hinata." I said sitting up. So she could sit down. When she did I laid my had back and gave her a sideways glance.

"So.. What do you wont for dinner?" OMG its like my dream, But with my luck it wont happen the same way. Well its worth a try.

"I don't know." I closed my eyes. And heard her get up.

"Ok I'll just make Miso Soup." She walked off with a jump to her step. Ever since going to the Sand she's been different I have to, but she is happier for some reason. After 30 Minutes I heard her yell it's done.

When I walked in she was blushing. I didn't understand so I look around and at my self nothing was wrong. man, She's one weird girl.

"Here you go Sasuke." She handed me a tray with tea and Miso soup.

"Thanks" We ate in silence, but every time I'd sneak a glance at her she would be blushing "Ok What's Wrong with you?" I asked annoyed of her cute blush.

"N-nothing It's just can I tell you something?" She stuttered I'm going to kill who ever hurt her.

"Sure." I said trying to stay calm.

"U-umm well you s-see I k-kind of l-like you." did she just say she liked me. I was so happy that I didn't notice I haven't talked yet. "Sasuke p-please say s-something." She was looking at her lap.

"Hinata, I like you to no I….I….lo….love …you" I said her head snapped up. You could see the happy in her eyes.

"I-I-I-I….." I didn't let her finish I pressed my lips to hers and she kissed me back we stayed like that for a while till I broke the kiss. Both of us breathing hard.

"Hime, Will you go out with me?" I looked into her lavender eyes. She nodded her head and I took it as a yes so I kissed her more passionate

this time.

AN: So this chap was only like 500 pages super sorry it's just I stayed up all night last night and woke up 4 hours later and got no sleep so I'll do my best to make the next like 2,500 or 3,000 Night People.


	6. Info

This isn't a chap this is detail. **You dont have to read**!

AU: Hey people I'm back sorry again for the super short chap. I'll do my best to make this one longer. I'm also going to speed things up because I have a awesome story I wont to write I just don't now what couple to do its is eather going to be a SasuHina or ChoHina. But I'll do my best not to make the last couple of chapters suck.

I also wont to thank everyone that has been reading alone with me and this story it moved fast I know but this is my first story. I'm also like to inform you guys that My healer has about 3 to 4 chapters left. I am sad but what starts has to end. And I have a question for you guys what names sound better for Sasuke's and Hinata's kid?

Girl: Hotaru (meaning firefly; lightning bug.)

Girl: Ran (Lily or Orchid.)

Boy: Ryuu (Dragon Spirit)

Boy: Ko (1. Happiness 2. Light or peace.)

Those are the 4 names I liked best will you help me decide what one to do. I wont to do one everyone will like and I can't make up my mind.

Well thanks for listening to me talk on and on. I'll have the next chap up soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Suprize

**Chapter 6: Suprize**

**AU: Hey, how are you everyone. I'm back and wanted to write so here I am. Hope you like it : )….**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and or the characters, but I do own Ran and Ryuu.**

**2 years later**

**Hinata POV**

"Morning Hime" I looked up to see the beautiful face I've woken up to for the past two years.

"Morning" I snuggle my head in his stomach. "Don't you have a mission Mr. Uchiha?" After the first year of us being together he became a higher rank.

"Well, Mrs. Uchiha I do, but I don't wont…" I blushed at that we got married four months ago.

"SASUKE GET UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR OR I'LL COME IN!" I heard Naruto yell. I put my head under the pillow.

"Sasuke get the door before I kill him" I say.

"Got it honey" He got up and walked out to the door.

"Finally" I closed my eyes and tried going back to bed.

"BY HINATA" Naruto yelled.

"GO AWAY" I yelled back. Me and Naruto got over are issues. He told why he did ever thing and me being forgiving I forgave him. I heard Sasuke laugh then I heard the door close. Sasuke is going to be gone for 6 months. So I'm here all by myself.

I got Ino to come over because Shino's on the mission to. So where going to hang out while there gone. So Ino's suppose to come her in the next two days so I get myself time then friend time. Sasuke is always so protective over me. I closed my eyes and went to bed again.

**1 hour later**

I woke up and throw up in trash can next to the bed. I felt so light headed I closed my eyes, but when i did got the urge to throw up again. I ran to bath room. I was in there for 20 minutes till there was a knock.

"Hinata-Sama Open the door." I heard Neji yell throw the door. I know if I didn't answer he'd activate his Byakugan. So I stayed in the bath room throwing up my guts. I heard the door open and before I can think Neji's there in the bath room holding my hair. "What happened?" he asked.

"I….Don't…..Know….." I said in-between barfs.

"You need to go to the Hospital come on I'll get you a bucket." he left and came back in seconds. He picked me up bridal style. Within 10 minutes we were across town entering the hospital. And my throw upping just happened to stopped.

"Hello is Tsunade in?" Neji asked.

"Yes just a second." the receptionist said. "Go wait in room 304 on the second floor she'll be there soon." Neji nodded and carried me to the room. When we got there he put me on the bed and sat down close by.

"Neji, Hinata you need to see me?" Tsunade asked walking in.

"Yes, Hinata-Sama has be throwing up for 20 minutes strait." Neji said.

"Well lets have a look Neji please wait out side." He nodded and left. "Ok Hinata please lift you shirt so I can get to you stomach." I lifted my shirt and let her do her search. After a while she laughed.

"Well, Hinata your not sick." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Seems that your Pregnant." She said I gasp and started worrying 'what if Sasuke doesn't wont kids yet? what if I make a horrible mom...' She saw my face and know instantly what I was thinking. "You'll make a great mom; and as for Sasuke it's the start to his new clan." I sighed as she saw me loosen up. "Want me to tell Neji for you" I nodded my face totally back to normal.

"Thank you Tsunade and umm how far along am I? If you don't mind me asking." She smiled.

"About 2 months. I can't believe you not showing yet." I gasped how could I not now?

"Thank you." I said. "Am I free to go after you tell Neji and he gives me a long talk?" she laughed again and I smiled.

"Yes, you are." then she yelled. "NEJI YOUR GOING TO BE A UNCLE!" I pretty sure the Hole Hospital heard, and then Neji barged in Steam coming out of his ears.

"How are you pregnant you've only be married 4 months!" He kind of yells kind of said.

"Well, I'm going to guess either Sasuke is very active or Hinata is." I blushed knowing it was me. "There's your answer and don't be mad at her be mad at Sasuke when he comes back in 6 months and has a giant plum person in his house." Tsunade said.

"He's gone while Hinata-sama has to deal with this baby!" he's beyond pissed.

"Neji-Niisan I have you, Ino and, TenTen to help me and Sasuke should be here right before it's born." I say looking at my stomach.

"Fine" he sighs and so do I but mines in relief. "Let me take you to my home so TenTen and Me can be there together." He said helping me up.

**At Neji & TenTen's House**

"OMG YOUR PREGNANT!" She said when Neji explained why I was there.

"Yeah" I say looking at my feet.

"SINCE WHEN?"

"2 months apparently." I said she looks at me with longing eyes. Her and Neji have been trying but I just hasn't worked out for them.

"Lucky" I laughed knowing she was kidding.

"Well I'm just glad that I have you two to help out." I sighed wishing I could have Sasuke here instead of , but oh well.

"Well I'm glad I get to see what happened before it happens to me." TenTen smiled and led me to the Kitchen. When I smell something that makes me wont to gage. I run to the bath room and throw up for like the tenth time today.

"Hinata what wrong" TenTen comes running in after me.

"What….Are…..You…..Cooking" I gasp.

"Ham why." I throw up again.

"That's why." she looks at me and then looks at the kitchen door.

"Neji throw out the ham and make some soup.!" she yelled

"WHY" he replied.

"Do you WONT HINATA TO DIE BEFORE I GET TO SEE THIS BABY?" I laughed at what she said.

"WHY WOULD SHE DIE." he yelled I laughed harder as she garbed a Throwing star and throws it in the kitchen I here a ow and a muffled ok. ok.

"There all better." we got up and went to the living room. The was a knock. "Neji get that!" She said I saw a flash and the heard someone walk in.

"Ino I didn't invite you in!" Neji stated following her to the living room.

"Is it True?" Ino asked when she entered a saw me.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That YOUR PREGNANT!" she yelled. Man this yelling stuff is giving me a head ache.

"Yeah" she squealed and sat next to me.

"Can I be the God-Mother?" she asked.

"No, that's me." TenTen said.

"But, you're the ant(don't know the other one)" Ino retorted.

"So, I wont to be…."

"You two please shut up and you can both be the God-Mothers. O.K.?" I asked irritated.

"Fine" the said unison.(Unison: at the same time)

"So what are you going to name her?" I looked at Ino like she was crazy.

"It you mean it right?" I asked here.

"Ino, its going to be a boy not a girl." TenTen stated.

"Want to bet?" She asked.

"NO BETTING ON MY BABY WHILE I'M IN THE ROOM" I yelled going off to the room TenTen and Neji let me have. I heard them say 'deal' before I closed the door.

'Omg Sasuke get back soon I don't know if I'll live throw this.' I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**Three Months later!**

"Hinata weak up." I heard someone whisper to me. I opened my eyes to find TenTen and Ino in the room.

"Ok so your five months now and…" TenTen started and Ino finished.

"We think it's time you find out the Gender." Ino said and TenTen nodded.

"No" I say without giving any thought.

"Why not" they whimpered together.

"Because, I already told you my baby not's going to be in a stupid bet." I said getting up with the help of TenTen.

"Fine" Ino said getting my other side. She bent down to my stomach. And pointed at it. "That just mines you got to hurry up in there." I laugh and so does TenTen.

"Ino don't threaten me unborn baby" I said laughing.

"Fine then. Sweetie come out and I'll give you a cookie." Me and TenTen are dieing from laugher.

I smile "Much better" we walk to the kitchen and sit down. TenTen brings me frosted flakes and her and Ino have eggs. "You know what I wont" I get up open the fridge pull out the ketchup and some onions.(what pregnant people eat weired shit)

"Gross" they say and Neji walks in.

"What's that smell." he looks at me half a onion in my mouth ketchup coming out of the corner. "Never mind." He grabs a plate of food and walks away.

"This is so good." I mumble I see Ino and TenTen turn red from not laughing. "W.h.a.t" I say in-between chows. They point at my hair. And I had ketchup in it. Great. "Well I'm taking a shower see you two in a little.

**AU: Sorry to end like that but I didn't wont to put all the good stuff in this chapter. LIKE IT? LOvE IT? HAtE IT? Please review and tell me. I'll see you guys next time. : P**


	8. Chapter 7: More, More, More

**Chap 7 :More, more, more.**

**AU: hey everyone how's it been going I and trying my best to update fast just to mess with my friend. Heh. I hope you like this chapter tell me if you don't and be honest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto but I do own Ran and Ryuu. : )**

**Hinata POV**

After my shower I got dress in a Kimono because that's the only thing I can make fit me. I'm like three times the size I use to be so every time we walk through town we or I get weird stares. I'm Happy about being a mom and all but I'm 5 months and Sasuke's not here. What if it comes before he gets here? Would I have to do it by my self? I shack my head. To late to give up now.. I sighed and walked down to the TenTen and Neji's Living room. Everyone went on a mission today so I decided I'd just go home. I picked up my bag and walked to My house.

When I got there it felt so empty and abanded. It also smelled like dust. I have to clean this house that's something for me to do. I thought. I sighed again and went to work.

**7 hours later**

I just got done cleaning and I think the house it literally glittering. I closed my eyes and pulled the blanked up close to try and drift to a crappy sleep(She has back sores)…..

"Going to bed with out me." I Jumped like five feet in the air at the voice. The voice I've been dieing to hear.

"You scare me Sasuke!" I said putting my hand on my heart.

"Sorry Hime didn't mean to." He got into bed and lied there next to me.

"Your home 3 months early." I thought I had more time to think of a way to tell him. I though.

"Is that a problem?" I shake my head.

"Umm.. S-Sasuke I have something to tell you. Promise not to get mad" I breathed in a big breath.

"What is it. I promise to get mad, no matter what it is." He said I sighed in relief.

"I'm Pregnant" I whispered.

"What" He asked.

"I'm Pregnant." I say louder. I can fell his eyes drilling mine to see if it true. So I grab his hand and put it on my belly. After a long silence he stuttered.

"I-I-I'm going to be a d-d-dad." I nodded kind of worried. But then he hugged me so tight I could barely breath.

"Can't…Breath….."I said.

"Right sorry. Umm…. How far alone are you?" he asked I smile and look at my belly.

"five months." I say lifting my head to look at him.

"So I am going to stay by your side for the next 4 months." he stated. I smiled.

"We'd like that." I said and kissed him. Once we broke apart I snuggled into him and fell asleep. For once getting the rest I needed.

**3.5 months later.**

"Sasuke wake up." I'm now pushing his side.

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

"SASUKE MY WATER BROKE GOT YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" I yelled he popped up. He groggy eyes looking into mine.

"Really?"

"IF YOU DON'T GET ME TO A FUCKING HOSTPIAL I'M GOING TO KILL YO…..AHHHH" I get cut off by my contractions.

"Ok lets go" He picked me up and ran at top speed. After 5 minutes we where at the hospital. "We need a doctor she's going into labor." Sasuke said when we got in the door. Right away I was in a wheel chair Sasuke holding my hand, moving down the hall.

Once in the room, "Ok. Mrs. Uchiha Push!" The nurse told me.

"GET….IT….OUT…." I yelled daring the pushes.

"One more I see the head." she said so I did the biggest push. "There's another baby." she commented.

"WHAT!…HELL" I pushed again this baby was faster though.

After 5 hours I had twins a boy and a girl.

"There beautiful Hime." Sasuke said sitting next to me. I smile.

"I I think I have names that will fit them wont to hear?" I ask him and he nodded. "Ran(lily/Orchid) and Ryuu(Dragon Spirit)."

"I love it." he smiled.

"Wont to hold one?" I look over to him Holding out Ryuu. "Don't worry you wont hurt him" He took Ryuu slowly and I held Ran. After 10 minutes Ino, TenTen, Neji, and Naruto came in(He wonted to be the god father).

"Oh there so cute." Ino said.

"Ino, TenTen I have bad news. You both lose and you both won." I said they looked at me like I was crazy.

"**WHAT"** the said unison.

"Boy and Girl" Neji smirked as his wife and Ino started arguing. We all talked for a hour till the nurse came in and said visitor hour was over so they left and we said are good bys.

"Hime thank you" I looked at Sasuke confused.(he got to stay)

"For what?" I smile as Ran does a baby yawns against Sasuke's chest.

"For these two beautiful kids." I smile and lean foreword to kiss him. After that we went to bed. Ran laying on Sasuke's chest him in a chair. And Ryuu in my arms us in the bed. All a happy family. Just like in the books.

**AU: Don't worry I got one more chapter so it wont end yet : ) But every on voted on those names and I agreed. I hope you liked it Please Review. Kind of short I'm sorry but I try.**


	9. Chapter 8: Last one :'

**Last Chap :'( **

**AU: Hey guys this is my last chap so sad but my next story Momo(peach) Club will be up soon so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**7 years later**

**Sasuke POV**

"Mommy, Daddy Guess what?" Ran came running in at… 4:43 in the morning.

"Honey why are you up so early?" Hinata asked.

"Because look." Her eyes into Shirkon( Uchiha and Hyuga eyes combined.) "I can see throw stuff and copy moves its soooo cool!" she said excited.

"Why did you have to do it so early?" I asked super tired. Hinata hit me in the head.

"Don't mind daddy. Great job, now go to bed and don't wake up before 9am got it?" She nodded and ran off to her room. Hinata smiled at me.

"She's too cute."

"Yes she is just like her mother." I said and kissed her, but it wasn't one of those I love you kisses now go to bed. No I was a I love you lets have sex kiss. I flipped her on her back and started kissing down her neck. I went to my favorite spot and nibbled on it making her moan and arch her back.

"Sasuke, she's still awake." I look up to she Hinata's Byakugan activated and I laughed.

"Fine will do this the easy way." I say kissing her again.

"I got a better Idea." Before I could protest I was underneath her and she was working on my pants.

"Ok but no hands" I say she looks at me then lowers her self and undo's my pants with her teethe purposely hitting my groan. When she's got that done she's got me in her mouth, but only the tip so I know she's teasing me. "That's not fare no teasing." I moan out as her tongue moves around me.

After a minute of teasing she puts me in she bobs her head and twirls her tongue around my dick. I moan and she giggles which makes my moan again because of the vibration of it. I was about two seconds from my orgasm but I wasn't going to let her win that fast so I held It in.

"You cant hold it forever Sasuke. I know your limits." she mumbles on my dick and that's it I go. She gets It all with out even one drip like always well except the first time that was funny, Never mind that, now its my turn. She kissed me and I flipped her over.

"My turn." I smirk at her. She smiles her innocent smile that makes me wont to rip her close off. So I do once where both naked. I put her left breast in my mouth. And she moan.

"SASUKE!" she moaned whispered. I smirked placing myself at her opening. "Just do it it's already 7" she said and I listened.

I place myself in her going fast and hard because that's how she likes it like that. After about 1 hour we are both at are limits. She goes first, then me. After we are done we both run to the bath room and take a shower together.

"MOMMY, DADDY…. GET OUT RYUU CAN DO IT TOO." are oldest by 3mins yelled.

"Coming you two." we get dress and find both kids standing back to back arms crossed. And there Shirkon activated.

"Cool right." Ryuu said we call him dragon.

"Yes Dragon, Lily its awesome." Hinata said hugging them Ran excepted it, but Ryuu slid away.

"I got a idea Hinata; Christmas is right around the corner why don't we do a Christmas card with them in are laps and all are eyes activated?"

"I love it!" she squealed.

"Ran get in that Dark purple Kimono I got you. And Ryuu get in the Tux." Hinata said. Once there gone. " you come with me" she grabs my collar and drags me to the bed room.

"Hey, Mrs. Uchiha we can't do this with little people lurking." I said laughing at her.

"Were not doing anything your dressing fancy no matter what I have to do so get you ass to dress nice." She throw me in the walk in closet and locked the door.

"Don't you need your Kimono." I asked her trying to get out.

"Nope never put the one I bought yesterday away. I'll just wear that NOW GET FANCY MISTER!" man she's bossy. What happened to the nice loving shy Hinata I liked oh right this happened when she got pregnant.

After a couple minutes I got dressed and knock on the closet door. "Let me out now." I said.

"O.K" she said in a cheery mood. When she opened it I ran up and put my arms around her waist making her walked back words to the living room.

"Ready kids?" I asked letting Hinata go after a kiss and a eww from the kids.

"YEAH!" the said unison.

"Let go then." we all ran out and went to the photo taking place.

Once we got there we got in are spots and the guy told us to "say Cheese."

The kids did and I kissed Hinata on the cheek. I got to say I think It was the perfect picture.

**AU;**** OH HOW CUTE OF AND ENDING I liked it**. What di**d you people think please review and tell me. : P**


	10. Chapter 8

I looked on as Kiba took off after Yuki. I smiled knowing how happy she was with him and how calm she seemed to become. I couldn't help wondering what was going through her mind. It really worried me. We had a mission we had to accomplish, and if she was warming up with someone from the village, when it came time to carry out the mission, would she be able to do it without a moment's hesitation? She didn't want to say she doubted her, but she knew how strong emotions could affect the outcome of an event and she didn't want her to have attachments.

I brought out of my thought by a tap on the shoulder and confused voice, "Kebi are you ok?"

I looked over to see Sasuke standing there waiting. I was confused as to why he was still here. I thought he would have left by now, but there he was standing in his glory. My heart started to pound. He actually was waiting for me. I nodded smiling at him. "I'm fine. Let's go back to the leaf village".

He nodded. We then took off into the leaf village.

**Nikki's Thoughts on things that happened:**

I looked on as my sister, Kebi, hurried us along. We had gone to the market to pick up some food for dinner that night and we kept getting side tracked by others offering us help and with it being crowded, the time flew by and the sun had gone down. My ears twitched listening to every sound and noise that was made. My tail swayed as we walked along towards our home. As the sun went down the lanterns began to turn on and my sister tensed. "Stay close" she said in my ear.

I looked up and nodded. "Okay sister."

We made our way through town, my sister not slowing down at all. The house comes into view and we're almost there… I feel the air suddenly chill and my sister and I stop. _What is this feeling?_ It wasn't long before a man with long dark hair, pale white skin, and snake like eyes to appear. He wore basic clothing and he looked like he didn't belong. My tail began to twitch and my ears drew back. I didn't like him one bit.

He asked us why we were out and my sister seemed really calm on the outside, but I knew she was terrified on the inside. I looked on as they talked, listening for any signs that he was not alone, but I couldn't hear or sense anything. He told us his name was Orochimaru and he kept asking us why we were out so late. Kebi always gave him an answer and she lied about our parents still being alive. She sounded believable to me, but I couldn't tell if he believed her.

"Well then…" he began to say, as he looked up at us. His eyes were intense and that's when the terror hit me. I saw my very short life pass before my eyes and the thought of dying hit my like a ton of bricks. My legs weak from terror, I collapsed to the ground, my eyes unable to blink. I looked over at my sister to see her standing, staring at the Orochimaru. I heard footsteps and could help but wanting to run but I was paralyzed. Time seem to stand still for me. All I wanted was my parents. I wished they were alive; they wouldn't let them hurt me or Kebi. I wanted to cry.

I felt myself being picked up and I blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of a door opening. I didn't know what was going on and all I could feel was a rough, scratch bed. I tried opening my eyes, but I was blind folded. I tried to move, but I was tied up. I listened as footsteps moved towards me and I backed away as they seem to get closer. I backed into a wall and heard the footsteps stop at the foot of the bed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The voice promised. I didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded familiar. "Do you want to go back to your sister? I'll take you to her." The voice told her.

She sat up right away at the thought of seeing my sister again. I nodded. "Yes. I would do anything to see her." I said without a moment's thought.

I could feel the room begin the chill and something didn't feel right. "Is that so? Well then…" The voice said and that's when it hit me. I backed up against the wall trying to get away from this man, the man that took her away from Kebi… _This is bad!_

I felt the bed sink down from the weight of something on top of it. I pushed myself back into the wall as far as I could, hoping that the wall would swallow her up and take her away from this evil horrid person. I felt his hands touch my knees and moved to my shoulders. I tried shaking his hand off, but then he grabbed me and I one swift motion laid me down on the bed, tied my wrist and moved on top of me. I was about to scream, when I felt some sort of cloth getting shoved into my mouth. He shushed into my ears and they twitched with terror. _What was he going to do to me?_

(**Author's note: I'm sorry, but I can't write this. Rape scenes aren't for me. XP But I will write the aftermath.**)

I awoke in the bed, still tied down and covered with a scratchy blanket. I was naked from the waist down and couldn't control the tears that started to run down my already tear stained face. I laid there thinking about last night and the horrible things that were done. I felt dirty and discussing. I just wanted to crawl in the corner and die.

The door opened and I wiggled to try and get away thinking that he was coming back for more, but a boy with glasses was who entered the room. He had grayish hair and looked young. He approached the bed and just looked at me. I wiggled from his intense stare and couldn't help but wonder why he was here. As he bent down, I thought he was going to do what Orochimaru did. I squirmed and struggled to get away. He went up to my wrist and untied me. When both wrists were untied, I rubbed. I looked at him in wonder. _Was he going to let me go?_

"Follow me." He told me.

He turned and headed for the door, he turned and motion for her to follow. I slowly got to my feet, got dress, and made my way over to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me down the hall. I watched as many doors went by, but not an ounce of sunlight could be seen. I looked up at this mysterious person, "Where are we going? Are you taking me to my sister?" I asked him.

He didn't answer; he didn't even look at me. He just kept walking. Soon, we were at a door. He slowly opened the door and inside there were two people. One had dark, duck-like hair; I didn't recognize him. I looked at the other man and looked in terror to see it was Orochimaru. I was about to turn around and run when the arm around my shoulder prevented me from taking off. He shoved me forward and I ran into the wall, I fell to the floor. "Welcome _my_ Neko. Are you ready to help with my research?" Orochimaru asked a sly smile spread across his face. I looked in horror as they all started to move forward on me. I needed help… I wanted my sister._ Mom, Dad, Kebi, ANYONE, Please… HELP ME!_

Just as they were about to grab for me, the door busted open. All four of us looked to see a girl walking in. She had dark hair pulled into two ponytails. She wore dark clothes with blood red clouds. She wore a smile on her face, like she could do anything. Her expression changed into a glare as if she just realized who was in the room. "And what do we owe this pleaser to?" Orochimaru hissed at the new girl.

The new girl glared at the snake man. "I came to retrieve Nikki in order of Pein. So her sister will shut up." She said walking closer.

I looked at her with hope in my eyes. _MY SISTER WAS OK!_ "MY SISTER! WERE IS SHE?" I yelled. I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head and my world went black.

"NIKKI! Are you okay! Please wake up!"

I awoke to find my sister panic written all over her face. I looked at her and realized her eyes seem to be a different color then their natural green, but didn't think much of it. "I'm awake." I said, smiling up at her. She smiled back and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, happy to be safe in her arms.

"I missed you." I whispered, tears rolling down my face. "I thought I was going to die." I told her about what happened with Orochimaru.

Kebi squeezed me tighter, like she never wanted to let me go. "I'm sorry. I promise I will never let that happen again. If I ever see that man…" she vowed, "… I will kill him."

I came to find out that the person that saved me was a girl named Yuki. She was a descendent of the Uchiha clan and possessed the Sharingon. We ended up training together for a couple years before we were given our first mission: To Watch over the 9 Tailed Fox Vessel.

Author's Note: I apologize to all of those people who had to wait for my slowness. :/ Sorry. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the crappy chapter Mandy. Hope you can continue off, where I left off.


End file.
